Family Found
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Last year something amazing happened. A portal was discovered and what it did was something unimaginable. It could transport people to alternate universes, but like everything great, this comes with a price- and i had to pay for something i didn't even want. Now i'm trapped in a confusing world all alone. until i meet a young boy with orange hair, who ends up becoming like family.
1. Down the Rabbit hole

Family Found (A bleach fanfiction)

Last year something amazing happened. A portal was discovered and what it did was something unimaginable. It could transport people to alternate universes, but like everything great, this comes with a price- well two actually. When you enter this portal the world you end up in is randomly decided. You can't wish to go to the Naruto world and instantly that's your destination, instead it's like your endpoint was picked from a raffle and if you're extremely lucky you can go to a world you have some knowledge about. The second price is that when you magically enter the portal- well you are forced through gender reassignment. Say if you're a girl in your original world and you shimmy yourself through the portal, well I'm sorry to say that your boobs are gone and you're stuck with growing mass amounts of facial hair.

Anyways, I, boys and ghouls happened to come across this portal and got sucked into a world that I knew little to nothing about. And here's the crazy part, the scientists that explained to everyone what the portal did and said that it was safe and no harm would come to you when you pass through. Let me tell you, they were _lying_! Some form of harm was done to me because when I woke in a world full of ghosts and monsters, I was _dead_. You heard me, dead, as in transparent skin and floating a couple inches off the ground. But before I go into details of my life in this new parallel world I should probably explain how this all came about.

Everything started out normally. I woke up with a pain filled back and a crick in my neck from accidently falling asleep at my desk while doing homework for college. I was a medical student and I dreamed of being a top rate doctor. I loved helping people and was kindly blessed with a strong stomach for the sight of blood and gore. Indian and Mexican food on the other hand killed me a little inside. At the moment I lived in a small studio apartment and worked three jobs along with going to school full time. It's was a struggle but what could I do? Ask my parents for help? Nope. Older brother? I don't think so. Older sister? I'd try again never.

Now don't get me wrong, I have a great family and I love everyone dearly but ever since I was little we've always been tight on cash and the only reason why my sister, Beth and I got into college was because we got major scholarships that practically paid for everything except for living accommodations. Luckily my sister's out of college now and is slowing gaining reputation in the psychology department. My brother though never had that problem, he signed up for the military the moment he graduated and has served for seven years now and doesn't plan to quit. He's been to Iraq and has seen so many horrors it's amazing to see how strong he is. My parents, well My Mom's retired, she used to be a mechanic at an old body shop while my dad is still working as a high school global teacher, how I pity the man.

Right now I was getting ready for a day out seeing as it was Sunday, and I had no classes that I needed to attend. Quickly running a hand through my choppy short navy blue hair I popped in my favorite maroon colored prescription contacts. And as a heads up, navy blue is not my natural color; my natural hair is more of a mousey brown color which I detested. After huffing out a sigh I grabbed my favorite black and white striped hoodie and steel toed combat boots then advanced in a march out the door with a feeling that maybe it was going to be a good day. I had no school, I didn't need to worry about work and I had enough money to buy myself some food from Panera's bread for breakfast, which is what I did.

After I ate I decided to go walk around town, maybe go to the crazy dimensional portal and finally see it after living in the same town as it for a little over a year. It's been really strange since the discovery of the portal. When I'd go to school there were days when students weren't there then the professor would read off the missing students name saying that they had gone through the portal and we'd probably never see them again. Ignoring the fact that our peers were now in an unknown world we continued living like they weren't there to begin with

The portal really changed things in this rural town, tourists came from all over to try and escape this world of reality and hopefully go someplace where they could be happier, and with the booming amount of travelers the town needed to expand so construction was taking place everywhere. The portal itself was located in a sterile factory like place where scientists could study the large blue mass of energy and the people could get educated about it before they made one of the biggest decisions of their life. How those scientists knew if the portal was safe or not, I'll never know. We have yet to witness someone come back from the portal; dead or alive.

When I arrived at the portal's home I presented the scientists my I.D. to show that I wasn't underage and followed the mass of people down some baron halls to an open room with walkways above with men and women in white coats scurrying back and forth. The massive portal itself was available for all to see as it stood in the center of the open area, slightly elevated on a metal platform. Over towards the walls a large group of people sat and were getting educated about the portal and what it did. Ignoring that section of the factory I walked at a leisure pace over towards a queue that was filled with people that wanted to either see the portal up close or actually go through it. I personally just wanted to see it up close and day dream about what it'd be like if I wanted to go through it. But I didn't want to go down that rabbit hole, I had my future planned and despite my money troubles I felt as though I could succeed and leaving my own world wouldn't help in the slightest. I mean I already spent a lot of money on college, if I didn't care about my future I would have bought a nice apartment and a shit ton of new books and then proceeded to waste the day away watching supernatural and reading fanfiction.

The Magical dimensional portal up close and personal was something unforgettable. It stood well over six feet tall and radiated a comforting amount of heat that felt both welcoming, and almost heartwarming, like it was trying to draw people into its various worlds. "Please watch your step as you near the portal. Those of you who wish to enter please go over to the man in the orange jumpsuit and he'll explain what you shall do. And those who just wish to view the process then please stand by and it will begin soon."

"What's gonna begin soon?" I whispered to one of the other people in line. The guy I whispered too was tall, tall than me by a head and a half and had blinding purple hair that was longer and pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck and hand long scene cut bangs. The man was littered in Tattoos and I saw a small amount of scruff on his face Along with the scruff there were small almost unnoticeable scars on his face that he probably got from shaving but all in all he looked good, to me anyway. So I find tattoos and scars attractive, sue me, we all have our own personal tastes that others may not like.

"Didn't you listen to the lecture?" the attractive guy asked in confusion, "They're going to show the people enter the portal."

"Ohh" I drawled out, absentmindedly tucking a stray hair behind my ear, "So do they just step into the portal or is there an incantation that's needed to be said? I mean why else would you be watching this?"

"You're watching too…" the guy muttered, "But to answer your question, I'm watching because after the person enters something happens to the portal to indicate where they went. The scientists aren't sure what all the signs are yet but they're scientists, they study to find the answers we don't have."

"Right… So when are the people gonna go?"

"Right now" the man sent me a smirk and pointed forwards with a tattooed hand, "If there are any signs I know I'll tell you what they are."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled happy that this guy would help inform me about all the stuff I didn't know about the portal, which was everything.

The first person that stepped forward to the portal was a young woman with frizzy brown hair and from what I could see, relatively large front teeth. I could only figure this out from the cheek splitting grin she had on her face. Truthfully the girl looked like what Hermione Granger was described like in the books, except maybe a little bit pudgier which did nothing to deter her excitement or adorableness. Slowly she stepped into the portal as the scientists had told her to do and almost instantly she vanished and the portal flashed and deep blue smoke seemed to take the form of an awkwardly drawn bird looking thing.

"She's going to the Naruto Universe."

My eyes widened and my gaze fell onto the taller man beside me, "Like the anime Naruto?"

"The very same. I hope she'll be okay. She seemed to be more of a wizarding and witches kind of girl"

"You're telling me. By the way, I never got your name."

"Nor have I got yours. But the name's Gerard." Gerard held out his hand and I took hold of it, giving it a firm shake

"Nice to meet you Gerard. You can call me Cas."

"Cas, like in Castiel the angel?"

"You watch supernatural?" I questioned the taller male, my excitement levels rising

"Yup, and I have a feeling that Cas isn't your real name."

"I wish, but keep your ears peeled because this Castiel is gonna become a famous Doctor and finally buy all her fandoms on dvd."

Gerard laughed and pushed his electric purple bangs out of his face, "Well if you ever want a tattoo come down to my tattoo parlor. It's called Hell bound souls."

"Nice name, I doubt I'll have trouble remembering that!" Turning my attention back to the portal another girl steps forward. This time the girl didn't seem energized and full of life. Her long dark hair was knotted and her body seemed to be too skinny to be healthy. Hell, I was a few pounds overweight and healthy but this girl looked like she would break if you even breathed near her. "Hey Gerard… Have any guesses on where she'll be going?"

"Not a clue. You can't predict where they'll land. This is practically a raffle that if chosen poorly will have a high probability of costing you your life and home."

"Damn… But I must confess that I'd love it if she was sent to Wily Wonka's. She seriously needs to get some food into her system. Have it be junk or healthy food."

Gerard hummed in agreement as we watched in fascination as the same flash of light and blue smoke appeared, this time taking the shape of a rabbit and top hat, "Alice in Wonderland" Gerard whispered. "I hope she has fun with the mad hatter."

"Who wouldn't have fun with the mad hatter?"

"Normal people?"

"True true…"

"So Castiel," Gerard started, striking up another dose of small talk, "If you had to choose a world to go to which would you pick?"

"Supernatural hands down. I wouldn't care if I had to kill all the things that go bump in the night, when I'm ready to die I'm going to get laid by Sam Winchester."

"I like your logic!" Gerard laughed, "Best way to commit suicide, having sex with the youngest Winchester. I would totally do that if he swung my way."

Gerard and I talked for a while and watched people enter the portal, we tried to guess what world they'd end up in but we never got it right. "So do you ever plan on going in the portal?" I asked the purple haired man

"I truthfully don't know. I might when I'm older, if it's still here and useable. I'm already a tattoo artist which was my goal, but when I think about it I could practically be that in any world as long as they have the technology."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you miss your family and friends?"

"I guess, but you're always able to get a new family, one that can help fill the hole your old family had created when you lost them."

"Really? How would do you do that?"

"Simple, find friends and make your bonds so strong that you could never dream of separate. Treat them like you would treat yourself and keep love and happiness as your top priorities."

"Gerard" I tried to hold back a snicker, "I think you were a hippy in a past life."

Instead of being insulted the man just shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well my feet are really aching, so I think that's my clue that I need to go…" I truthfully didn't want to leave but as I had said, my feet commanded rest and I needed those appendages to go places

"I'd think so. Well it was nice meeting you Cas, and as a warning watch your step as you leave. You don't want to trip and fall into the portal."

"Definitely… And It was nice meeting you as well Gerard. May the Gods have us meet in the future."

Gerard nodded his head in agreement and gave me one final handshake. Just as I was about to turn and leave, an out of breath and frantic voice came from out of my viewing range, "Get out of the way!"

I was roughly pushed out of the person's way and took a large amount of steps back before I fully fell. Only the ground didn't greet me, instead I was enveloped in a bright light and it swallowed me whole. I had no idea how it happened but I fell through the portal and was plummeting towards an unknown world. As I screamed in horror I could hear my voice begin to change. No longer was it a shrill screech, but a full on roar instead. Not only did my voice seem to change, but my physical body changed as well. I couldn't exactly tell what was happening but this was serious shit.

"What the hell!" I cried in my new bass voice, "Where am I going."

"Bleach" Gerard gapped as he watched his new acquaintance stumble into the dimensional portal headfirst. Per usual the light and smoke show happened but the smoke did not form a lightning bolt, a bird with an arrow through it, a jolly roger, nor a devils trap. This time around the smoke formed the shape of a flaming skull which was an obvious indicator of what world the poor young soul just landed. The World of Bleach where ghost's existed and a Carrot haired boy had to save the world from evil. "Castiel, I hope you have a guardian angel looking out for you… You're gonna need it"

**Puppet: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Family Found. **_**nvzblgrrl**_** let me used the idea for the gender switching portal and I thank her for letting me use it for this story. **

**I do not own any book, tv, or movie series mentioned in this chapter**

**And please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**


	2. Loss and Gain

Family Found 2 – Loss and gain

When I came too I could instantly tell something was wrong. The air smelt different, like it just rained, and there was greenery surrounding me. At home I lived in the dessert and only had palm trees and cactuses to help decorate out otherwise baron scenery. But it was different here, no sand was insight as I laid on the green ground and I could see buildings off in the distance. Pushing myself off the ground I tried to remember what had happened. I could only recall getting shoved and then spiraling down the neon blue rabbit hole and nothing after that. I had no idea where I was so I decided that instead of freaking out and getting thrown in jail that it'd be better to try and keep a clam head- externally that is. Inside I was freaking out and wanted to break down crying for my mom and dad. Hell I'd even call out for my big brother and sister as long as I saw someone I knew and could show weakness too.

"Where the hell am I?" I mumbled, but as soon as the unfamiliar baritone voice reached my ears I went rigid. There was no way in hell that that was my voice. I was female and had boobs… Right? Closing my eyes tight I brought my hands up and placed them on my chest where my C- cup boobs would have sat, unfortunately for my little heart I felt nothing, only flat muscle under three layers of clothes. "What the hell happened to me?!" I gave an awkwardly low pitched screech in horror as I ran through the mass of trees around me to try and find something that would let me see my reflection. What I found was something I never expected to see at the edge of a river.

A small boy, one with carrot colored hair was curled into a ball with tears streaming down his face as he stared blankly out at the water that flowed without a care. Why the young boy was there I had no idea. Maybe he lost something dear to him here and missed it? I contemplated going over and asking the boy if he was okay but decided against it. I was a stranger and he might have thought I was someone dangerous and scream. I didn't want to cause a scene, so instead of confronting the orangette I turned and walked back into the greenery to hopefully find something that could indicate where I was.

Somewhere around forty minutes had passed since I first woke up and I still couldn't find anything to help me identify my location. I was currently walking through town but I couldn't read any of the signs and every person I tried to get help from ignored me. Even an old lady that was sitting on a park bench! Old ladies were supposed to be nice and help those in need, but no that jerk ignored me and acted like she couldn't even see me! The nerve the people in this town! I hope I can find someone who doesn't ignore my vary existence and help me find my way back home. Because right now there was no way in hell that I was still in America; where freedom rings and fast food restaurants are on practically every corner.

"Excuse me sir," the man I was about to ask for help continued walking- straight on through me… He literally walked straight through me as if I wasn't even there. My eyes widened in horror and I let out a shaky breath. "That didn't happen" I chanted internally. I had to be optimistic about the situation. I would be okay, I would get home, I'd see my family again, I'd tell my family that I loved them, I'd say sorry for being a bitch, I would be okay- I have to be okay.

Night was drawing near and I still had no response to my cries. I was beginning to think that no one could hear me and that I'd be left in a world where I was all alone, but still surrounded by hundreds people. "Why did this happen to me?" I mumbled into my knees as I sat on a lone bench in the dark town park. Everyone had left the park I was sitting at, the only things around was the playground and night insects. As I sat there I waited for drowsiness to come, but it never did. I only felt bored, scared, and alone. I was clueless, I could not read any signs on the various buildings the town held and I missed home. Not the town that was getting remodeled because of a stupid portal that thought it'd be a good idea to land there. No, I missed my old house with my Mom, Dad, brother and sister. I wanted the warmth of another human body and get this chill that has been haunting me since I woke to finally leave, because despite the fact that I was wearing three layers and a comfy pair of pants but I still felt cold; physically and mentally.

When day broke I stared at the world with droopy eyes. I wanted nothing more than to sleep and escape reality for a little while, but what ever happened to me unpermitted it. When I closed my eyes the sweet hands of sleep wouldn't embrace me, instead I was left with emptiness and growing fear of the dark. The next few days flew by in a hollow blur and I could hardly remember a thing. I was afraid to look in any reflective surface so I mainly stayed in the park, sitting on the bench I claimed on the first day of my arrival. When someone wished to sit down I'd quickly move away from the wooden seat so the chilled feeling wouldn't grow and my hope for things to get better wouldn't entirely diminish.

Finally I had spent a dread filled week here in this unknown town and I knew something was wrong. I had an idea of what it was, but I was scared to even think of it. During this week I have not once felt tired or hungry, which was strange because I'm one of those people who will kill if not given enough food or sleep. To put it simple I was frightened of what my future held, was I going to die soon or… Was I already dead? That was the one thing that went through my helpless mind. I was frightened, about the fact that I might be dead, and for the fact that I had no idea of what I looked like. I know my voice deepened but that was about it. I wanted to ask someone to describe what I looked like, but if my theory was right and I was dead, only another ghost could tell me that and from what I've seen there have been no rouge spirits running wild and causing havoc in this relatively peaceful town.

Earlier when I said this week flew by and I didn't recall anything that was actually a lie. There was one thing I remembered, Orange hair. The boy I had seen by the river walked by the park every day and always had a dejected look on his young face. I didn't know who that kid was but I felt like I needed to do something to make him feel better. He was still a kid, at most 9 years old and kids are supposed to smile and be happy. Not look like they're ready to cry at the wrong word. But what could I do? I was more than likely dead and had no way of communicating with the living.

Now despite the knowledge in my mind that the kid wouldn't hear or see me felt like it was my duty to at least try and help him. I took the name Castiel, I want to help people in need and this orange haired kid definitely needed some form of help so a smile could form on his face again. When I saw the kid again I was already at the river and was sitting towards the edge where I had seen him sit when I had first arrived. As the Kid neared I couldn't help but notice that he walked down farther than usual instead of sitting where I believed his usual spot to be. That was either because he, for some reason unknown to me could actually see that I was sitting in his spot or that he had no regular spot but just wanted to sit near the water.

"Hey kid" I called, my now Baritone voice still surprised me every time a sound came out of my mouth. Watching the kid out of the corner of my eye I saw that he flinched slightly when he heard my voice. "Hey" I spoke again. This time the boy turned to look at me. "Yes?" he spoke hesitantly, unsure of my reasons for talking to him.

"You can see me?" I questioned with true curiosity

"Of course I can… Why would I not be able to see you?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

'He can see me' my mind froze momentarily, 'This boy can see me. I- I must be dreaming'

"Mister?" The boy's brown eyes burned my flesh, "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering the kid I had something important that needed to be answered, "What do I look like?"

"What?"

"Like I said, what do I look like?"

The boy looked a little uncomfortable with my request but my guilt would have to hit later. I was anxious and this kid was the only thing that would be able to give me answers to most of my questions. "Well… You're tall, not sure how tall but maybe twice my height… Your hair is choppy and short, the color is navy blue and your eyes are… Dark redish brown. Your skin is kind of tan and your face is clean of any facial hair. Um would you like me to describe your clothes as well?"

"If you could."

"Yeah… Well you're wearing a black and white striped sweatshirt with I think two layers underneath it. Black pants and boots that go half way up your calf."

'So I look like I did when I fell into the portal… Only as a guy?' A smile formed on my face as I thanked the young male, "Thanks kid. Doing that means a lot to me."

"Really? Why?"

Rubbing the back of my neck I look down in embarrassment, "Well, I'm kind of afraid of my reflection and what it looks like…"

"I don't see why you're scared, you're not scary looking."

"Thanks for the compliment kid."

"It's Ichigo" the little orangette huffed in slight annoyance, "Not kid"

"Well you can call me Castiel, or Cas for short."

"So… Castiel" the boy now dubbed Ichigo tested my name out, "Why are you down by the river bank? Don't you have work or something that adults do?"

"I could say the same to you ki- I mean Ichigo. Shouldn't you be at school doing kid things?"

"Yeah… Well I have my reasons for skipping."

"Same here, and I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have a lot on your mind. You looked troubled Ichigo; do you want to talk about it?"

"If I did, why would I talk about it to you? I don't even know you."

"And that's exactly why I'd suggest sharing this load to me. You'll probably never see me again and is a stranger's opinion can be good when harsh times come about. They might not know the full situation, but they can add impute where they think it's needed."

Ichigo looked at the ground for a second and his face scrunched up like he was thinking intensely about something. "I- If I talk to you, you'll promise not to tell anyone? You'll keep it between the two of us?"

"I give you my word." Nodding my head I gave a silent queue to Ichigo saying that he could begin whenever he liked.

"How do I start… Well- two weeks ago from yesterday my- my mom died… It was a rainy day and I was coming home with mom from Karate and we were walking on the sidewalk when it happened. I looked out at the river and saw a young girl standing at the water's edge and began to panic. It looked like she was going to drown herself and I couldn't let her end her life when I could have done something so I left mom's side and she called after me. I ignored her and ran towards the girl, suddenly I blacked out and my mom's body was on top of mine… B- blood was coming out of her and she wouldn't wake up. Soon after I woke my dad found me and told me the news… That my mother passed away while saving my life… If I didn't run after that girl my mom would still be here!" Tears began to weld in Ichigo's eyes and I didn't know what to do. What happened to the poor boy was tragic and I had no idea what to do to help. I wasn't sure if I could touch a living human, so instead of trying the theory and risk scarring the boy for life I moved closer until our skin was almost touching.

"Hey kid" I started softly to catch his attention and hopefully distract him, "I know how you feel."

"What?"

"I've recently lost people close to me. About a week ago an accident happened and I lost my mother, father, older brother and older sister. It's just been a week and I feel so empty inside, like a part of me is missing. There isn't a day I haven't thought about them, about things I should have said before everything spiraled downhill. And now I've just been feeling so lonely, I need something to fill this hole but no one has listened or heard me crying for help"

"I'm here though…" Looking at Ichigo I give the small child a sad smile,

"Yeah, you are. And I can't thank you enough for that Ichigo. You were the first person who was able to hear me, even see me. I really hope that we can meet again someday in the future."

"Same here" Ichigo gave me a similar smile and almost instantly I felt the need to hug the boy. Why the hell did this poor innocent child have to suffer? Why did he need to feel guilt about his mother's death?

"Hey Ichigo" I had to check something before I left

"Yes?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. Younger twin sisters, they're five now."

"Then left me give you words of advice. Don't try to be strong for them. I know it'll feel like the right thing to do but it's not. You're going to weigh down your life and your family will worry about you. You all just lost a mother, don't have your sisters lose their big brother because the stress became too much. I'm the youngest of three, I know who my older siblings would try and hide their problems but that itself just made problem seem much worse. If you need to cry then cry, if you need to scream then scream. Just know that you aren't alone right now. You got the stranger, who means nothing, but you also got your family, and family is everything. They bring you love, joy and pain but in the end the pain is all worth it. Smiles from loved ones are worth so much more than material things. Just know that as family, you bear a burden of keeping each other happy. And kid, you have to realize that this wasn't your fault."

"How do you know that?" At this point a new wave of tears fell from Ichigo's eyes, "She probably hates me for living while she's dead."

"Don't you dare think that!" I shouted causing the boy next to me to flinch, "Don't… Ichigo, you can't put a blame on anyone for your mother's death. You didn't forcefully kill her and she would be sad to hear you say that."

"You don't know that…"

"I don't, but if she was a good mother, which I think she was, she gave her life for something she held precious and didn't want it to die. That being you Ichigo, you and your siblings meant the world to your mother, she was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to make sure you grew up and learned how to live life fully. I'm not trying to preach here, but you can't say that this was your entire fault. She loved you and she wants you happy. Now give me a smile Ichigo. Show your mom that you can move forward."

"I don't know if I can move forward…"

"I know you can, because you got a nice pair of legs that will carry you places you never dreamed you could go. You just need to pick yourself up and take steps towards happiness."

"You make it sound easy…"

"Yeah, I guess." Flopping down in my back I tuck my arms behind my head, "Saying and doing things are two different things. But doing something can be more entertaining when you have the motivation."

"I don't have motivation though…"

"Yes you do." Tilting my head back I saw an older man with two young girls holding his hands.

"What?"

"Family."

The two little girls let go of their father's hand and ran down the riverbank and tumbled onto Ichigo with small tears in their eyes, "Ichido!" they cried, latching onto their brother's arms.

'These must be the twins' I smiled softly at the three young children that were hugging each other tightly, 'Guess it's my time to go' sitting back up, I get off the ground and was about to walk away and let Ichigo think over my words and probably never see him again, but his voice caused me to stop.

"Cas!" Ichigo shouted, his sisters still in his arms, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Sure kid" I sent the orangette a soft smile, "You can find me at the park you've always passed on the way here. But you need to make sure that you go to school!"

"I will! And thank you!" Sending Ichigo I wide smile I bid him farewell with a short wave and walked back to my self-claimed park.

"Whatever deity is up there, please help me make that kid smile. I just can't help but feel like his life is gonna be hell when he's older. So while claiming an angel's name as my own I want to keep him and his family safe for as long as ghostly possible. I might be dead, but there's still something I can do, right?"

**Puppet: I hope you liked this chapter and Cas. I'm really enjoying this story and I hope ya'll are too. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!**


	3. Speaking With the Dead

Family found 3 – Speaking with the dead

"Damn it Ichigo! Why do you always do this?!" I shouted at my orange haired charge as he fought off a group of inconsiderate thugs. In my arms was a young girl who was coated in blood and gore.

**_My name is Cas Kurosaki. When I was twenty something years old I fell through a portal that led to another dimension and I died when I landed here. I have Navy blue hair and maroon eyes. At least that's what Ichigo tells me. My full time occupation is being Ichigo Kurosaki's babysitter. I met the orangette when he was nine years old and seven years later I'm stuck with the little tyke. Not that I'd have it any other way, just over the years we both grew very attached to one another._**

"If you're going to beat up some stupid thugs why can you just do it already?! Isshin is gonna be pissed!"

"Shut up Cas!" The orange haired high school student shouted whist slamming his foot into one of the thug's faces.

"Who the hell is Cas?" one of the jerks asked

Ichigo ignored the question and instead scared the shit out of the dickwads by shouting that they needed to apologize to the little girl I was holding.

Ichigo huffed and turned towards the little girl "I don't think they'll be back. I'm sorry for using you like that."

"That's okay" the ghost girl smiled at us, "I asked you to get rid of them. I was glad to help."

"We'll bring you fresh flowers tomorrow" I promised ruffling the dead girl's hair

"Thank you… Now I can rest peacefully"

"No problem" Ichigo said nonchalantly as he walked away and I floated a couple inches off the ground, "You deserve to rest in peace."

This has become a normal occurrence over the years of me knowing the girly named boy. Ichigo has the ability to see ghosts and he tends to get pissed off if their death place gets disrespected - and since he got bullied on the daily when he was still in middle school I had to step in and help teach him self-defense. Of course he doesn't need me anymore to help protect him but I try to do what I can if one of the assholes deserves to be spooked.

"Ichigooo! Isshin is gonna be pissed~" I sang, floating by the orangette.

"Don't remind me" Ichigo huffed tiredly as he walked to the front door of his house that doubled as a clinic.

"I'm home." The fifteen year old announced, but before he could walk more than a foot inside a wild Isshin appeared out of nowhere and slammed his foot into his son's beautiful (yet always scowling) face.

"You're late!" Isshin hollered, his hands placed firmly on his hips, "Do you know what time it is delinquent!? Dinner in this house is at seven o' clock sharp every night!"

Slinking past the father son duo I floated into the kitchen to greet the younger Kurosakis. "Hey Yuzu, Karin."

"Hey Cas." Karin greeted tiredly. Her response was the only reason that Yuzu knew to say hello as well. See Yuzu and Isshin, unlike Ichigo and Karin don't have the ability to see ghosts (Aka: Me)

"Your rules are way too strict!" I could hear Ichigo rage in the other room, "Decent fathers don't make their teenage sons be home by seven!"

"Hey Ichigo!" I called catching the strawberry's attention, "You have a new friend! Are you trying to replace me?!"

"What?!" Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and was met by some old looking ghost. "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"He just showed up! Geeze, don't blame everything on the dead guy!"

Ichigo ignored my last statement comment as he continued to rant. Instead I paid more attention to the sports loving girl that said she didn't believe in my existence.  
"That's so cold Karin!" I cried crocodile tears

"Whatever" Karin huffed, "Those fat tears aren't going to be changing my mind anytime soon."

Pouting at the onyx haired girl I snipped, "I guess Ichigo's bad attitude is rubbing off onto you Karin."

Watching the family fight I couldn't help but giggle and enjoy the show. Over the years I've come to adopt the Kurosaki family and if asked I'd claim that they were my flesh and blood (Even though I have neither of those). I mean after spending seven years together people tend to grow on you. So when Isshin ran to the gigantic poster that was hanging on the wall to complain about his kids, I couldn't help but laugh and follow the youngest male up into his bedroom.

"Geez… Why is my family so weird?" Ichigo complained.

**_You know, I never once thought in the years of me being in this new world._**

"A black swallowtail butterfly? Where'd it come from?"

"How do you even know what a swallowtail butterfly even looks like?" I asked quirking a dark eyebrow at the younger male.

But before he could reply our attention was thrown towards the small female that seemed to enter Ichigo's bedroom through the wall. "What the…" Ichigo and I gasped

The black haired girl seemingly couldn't hear us as she muttered, "It's close…"

"How's that for close Jerk-off!" Ichigo roared as he kicked the girl in the butt. "Psh! You're pretty cocky for a burglar aren't cha! What's close?! The safe?! Is that burglar-speak or something?!"

"Ichigo! Calm your tits!" I tried to settle the hysterical boy

"Shut up Cas!"

"No! You shut up and calm down!"

"W-wait… You can _see _me?! And you _kicked_ me!"

"Huh? Stop yammering! And heck we can see you…"

"Quiet boy!" Isshin cried out loudly all the while kicking his son roughly in the back, "Stop jumping around up here!"

"How can I be quiet when I'm subduing intruders?!" Ichigo roared back, "Look at this! Where's our home security!?"

"What?" Isshin looked around the room and didn't seem to see anything alarming, "Look at who?"

"Huh?" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, "The chick in the samuri gear…"

"It's no use" the girl cut Ichigo off, "Normal people cannot see me. I'm a soul reaper."

After Isshin left Ichigo's room we turned our full attention to the girl who only we could see. "So let me get this straight… You came here from this soul society thing… To vanquish an evil spirit. That makes sense… _Not! Are you out of your freaking mind?!_"

"You insolent… You can see ghosts, yet you do not believe in soul reapers?!" the woman who we learned was named Rukia pointed an accusing finger at me, "The soul right next to you is a ghost! How can you not-"

"What I think Ichigo is trying to say is that we've never seen a soul reaper before. And this family has a thing about not believing in something unless they can see it… Even then they won't always believe in it…" I muttered the last part sadly as I thought of Karin.

Ichigo huffed and began to push the alleged soul reaper towards the window. "Since dad couldn't see you, you're probably not living… but go play 'soul reaper' somewhere else! Got that you little snot?"

"How dare you speak that way to me?" Rukia growled before wrenching herself away from the orangette, "binding spell the first! Sai!" Rukia pointed two fingers at my charge and immediately after Ichigo collapsed to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"What did you do to Ichigo?!" I could help but sherik

"Quiet!" Rukia commanded as she pulled her sword out of its sheath. Quickly she planted the hilt of her sword on the older looking spirit's forehead.

"N-no…" the man whimpered, "I don't- I don't want to go to hell!"

"Do not presume." Rukia spoke calmly to the man, "What awaits you is not hell. It's the soul society. Unlike Hell… It's a restful place."

"W-what?" I gasped in shock and horror. Staggering a couple steps back I tried to distance myself from the soul reaper. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry" This time Rukia spoke in that same clam voice to me. "You have nothing to fear. You won't have to worry about the life you had here."

"I still have a life here!" I cried backing farther and farther away until my back hit a wall. "N-no you can't! Ichigo!" I reached my hand out towards my little brother figure, fear consuming my being as the hilt struck my forehead. "I-Ichigo! I- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…"

With a flash of white light I felt the chain that rested against my heart begin to break down and fall apart as I left the world of the living. Tears clung to my maroon eyes as the last thing I saw was my younger brother bound and helpless looking.

**_I never thought that_**_**I'd be forced to leave again without being able to say goodbye and thank you… **_

"I'm sorry Ichigo… I never got to show my gratitude for everything you did for me! I wanted to watch you grow old and happy with the person you loved and have a big family! I just wanted you to be happy! I'll just have to wait for the time when you can come here… Until then Ichigo Kurosaki…"


	4. Enter: Hysterics

Family found 4 – Enter: Hysterics

_Oh, dearly departed, may we once again meet when our blood stales brown and our breath's ice cold. For you were my family, my friend and my kin. When our time has come we will meet in oblivion and mingle in your ghosts of yesterday._

'W-where am I?' white haziness filled my vision as I hesitantly opened my eyes. It was painful. The light stung and I could barely suppress a tired groan the longed to fall from my lips. When the pain faded and I could actually examine my surroundings I had to stop from screaming and having a panic attack. For whatever reason I was in the middle of a forest with ancient looking trees that stood proudly though, many of the trees had over grown roots that protruded from the earth and made the terrain lumpy. Gulping I slowly pushed myself off the damp grass and onto my hands and knees. The air was heavy, like it was muddled by an invisible force that few possessed. The thing I had to say that surprised me the most was that I felt… Warm.

Ever since I fell into the dimensional portal and landed in Ichigo's world, I never felt warm. I never felt alive, though that would make sense since I was dead. But for whatever reason I felt like I did in my original world. I could feel the wetness of the ground under my hands and the mugginess of the air. It truly was an incredible feeling… I only wish that Ichigo could have been here with me to share this wonder.

"Ichigo…" I whispered looking down at the ground with teary eyes, "I'm sorry… I really thought that I would be able to see you and your family grow up and be a part of your family for longer…" rubbing my maroon eyes with the heel of my palm I tried to focus back on the matter at hand. I was someplace I've never been before. Didn't that soul reaper girl say something about a soul place where that old ghost would go? Maybe I'm there… That's the only thing that would make sense anyway.

After a couple more minutes of sitting on my knees I got up to my full height and stared in fascination as my feet actually made indents in the grass. It's been almost eight years since I've seen my presence acknowledged by the world. Unfortunately, my fascination was cut short when an ear splitting screech pierced my ears causing me to clamp my hands over my ears.

"What the hell was that?!" trying to find the source of the cry I couldn't help but notice that the pressure and heat began to increase and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. After deciding that I rather not wait around for the potential monster, I began walking in hope of finding some form of civilization. Of course my luck was just fantastic and when I finally found a large clearing, a large mound of black fur and bone white stood in the middle of it.

The same roar resonated through the clearing but this time at a much higher volume. "What is that?" I stared at the monster and began to shake. The monster turned in my direction and revealed its masked face. The beast towered over me and the surrounding trees with ease. Its furry arms and back had spikes protruding from them and atop its head was two boney antlers. The bone colored mask had the pattern of fish scales and thick sets of teeth opened and closed like it was testing its jaw. Backing away from the unknown beast I kept my eyes trained on it so if it tried anything, I'd know. "No, no, no, no!" I gasped and scrambled back at a fast pace as the monster neared me. It's long and bear like body taking large strides to come in for the kill.

There was little I could do to stop the creature from swallowing my body in its hands. Its grip was tight and I struggled to catch my breath. 'I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' my breath shortened and my vision began to shake. 'What do I do? I don't want to die! I can't die! I won't _die_!' my body seemed to move on its own and before I could even register what was happening I had leaned forward and taken the fleshy hand into my mouth before clamping my teeth down on the thick fur and thrashing my head upward.

A sickening noise filled my senses along with the stench of rust and rotten meat. My mind went on auto pilot as the heat grew and grew until I felt as if I was going to catch flame. Spitting out the clump of fur and flesh I growled though clenched teeth, "_I'm not going to die._" Then everything went dark. Though I can recall hearing an aching howl and demonic growl. _"Not to-fucking-day."_


End file.
